Another Cinderella Story Jonas Brother Version
by california122
Summary: Heyyyy! I got through watching this movie 2 times in a row and thought, Hey I could make a story about this. So I did. It will be sorta like the movie, but different in ways. I hope you heart it. I know I do. Also it will be put into Chapters and I might


_How many inches in mile, what it takes to make you smile, getcha not treat me a child baby, Tell me tell me something I d-_

"ALEX-IS!" My oh-so-evil stepmom called. "Where is my decaf latte? I thought I asked for one ten minutes ago, not some 16 year old dancing!"

I rolled my eyes and pressed the automatic coffee button. I hate her, but even worse, she also has TWO daughters who tend to make my life misrable. I poured it into a cup and ran to take it to her, but Massie, one of the girls, tripped me and made it spill. "Oops!" She laughed, then ran off. I groaned. How much _better_ could this day possible get? I went back to the kitchen and poured it again and managed to get it to her, much too late to her displeasure. I went to get dressed for school. AGAIN. A car honked outside my door. I smiled to myself for the first time all day. I skateboarded to the car and got in. "Kayla!" I said.

"Lexi! OMG x 10. I heard the greatest news ever.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, how the Jonas brothers used to go to our school."

I nodded.

"Well, I've heard that Nick is coming back!" She said, and I got excited. Not only were they my favorite band, but they were just so cool!

"And, I've also heard they're having a dancing contest for someone or someones to be in their next video" She said.

"So awesome." I said. I wished something cool would happen, but that was really not in my range. I'm like, below the cool range; I'm nowhere near it. Along with the Wicked sisters, their was Cassidy. She was thankfully not apart of the family, but she always either embarassed me, or made my life misrable, or maybe even both at the same time.

We got to school, and like normal days, I skated to my locker. But, someone, Nikki to be exact (other evil sister), stuck their leg out and I almost fell-If it wouldn't have been for the guy who caught me. "Hi." He said. "Hi. I sorry, I shouldn't- I really gotta go."I quickly got out of his grip and gathered my stuff and ran to my locker, embarassed.

The final bell rang and Kayla and I got into her car. She dropped me off at the dance studio. "Good Luck!" She yelled as I climbed into the back window. I wasn't _officially _apart of the class, I just stood on the other side of the mirror and mimicked what they did. My evil step-mom would rather die than have me dancing, which is actually something I love and am good at. I guess it's because my mom used to dance a lot, from what people said. "Okay class, today we have a guest. He's going to teach us a few moves. Nick, please come in." The instructor said.

Nick Jonas walked through the door and everyone freaked out, excluding me.

"Miss me?" His former GF, Cassidy said. They dated before he was famous, but whatever.

He rolled his eyes at her and said, "So who wants to dance?" Everyone screamed. "Okay, everyone watch and try to follow." 'Just That Girl' by Drew Seeley played and they started to dance. I follow and every time he looked through the mirror, I felt a connection with him. I knew he couldn't see me, but I felt like he did.

"ALEXIS! Where are you?" Danielle (step-mom's name)

"Coming Danielle." I said, tying my apron over my 'maid' outfit, as Kayla called it.

I grabbed what ever drinks there were on the table and hurried into the room, and saw them. Them= Jonas family. I hid behind the drinks and went to Danielle first.

"....And that's why you should, boys. Getting with her people would be good for you." Their mom, Denise, said.

"But Mom, and no offense Danielle, but no one actually listens to her CDs anymore." Nick said.

"I think she's cool." Frankie said, completely clueless to what was happining.

I was walking toward the Mr. And Mrs. when Massie sticks out her chair and I fall, letting the food fly and guess who falls right on top of me. Nick.

"Guess we keep meeting like this." I laughed.

"I guess so."

"ALEXIS! Get up and clean this mess up in 25 minutes or be banned from any type of communcation with that Kaylis girl." She yelled.

I stood up. "Her name is Kayla, and she is actually my friend, unlike you horrible people who treat me like last weeks trash! I don't care if Mom wanted me to live here, I'm not. Goodbye." I said, then stormed off to get my stuff. I packed all I could my suitcases and bags I had and ran away to Kayla's. She lived with her brother, who actually is nice and also cares for me, in a little sister type of way.

"Hey." I groaned.

"Hey. Need help?" She asked.

"Oh no, I was just gonna lift these heavy bags in by myself."

She laughed and helped me out with my bags. Then I got a text from my knock-off Nokia.

_Alexis Santiago, Get home in 10 minutes or grounded. For life._

_Danielle_

"I hate her so much!" I yelled into her pillow.

"Then why are you going back?"

"Because, my mom would want me to." I said.

"Would you do what your heart says or what your feet say?"

"That doesn't even make sense" I said.

"Yet, you know what I mean" Kayla said, then we drove down the road to that horrible place I have to call home.

Kayla and I cleaned and put my room back together, but none of this would ever make me happy. Well, at least I could look forward to the Valentine's Ball.

"Mommy, Alexis is trying to come to the ball." Massie said.

"She'd ruin our chances of meeting Nick Jonas."

"Don't worry, I'll give her a job that should keep her busy for weeks.

"You have got to be kidding." I said, looking at how disasterous Danielle's room was.

"I've gotta go. It better be spotless when I'm back at exactly midnight." She said, then left. I started to work, but it was impossible. I wasn't gonna get this done in time for dance It was impossible even-

"Ding Dong" The door rang. I ran downstaris to get in, and there stood Kayla with 2 dresses.

"Tell me you're not holding what I think your holding." I sighed.

"Wish I could. Now I know she's making you clean, 'The Cave', but these guys got it under control." Kayla said, gesturing to a group of guys behind her.

"Kayla, You're my Guardian Angel on Earth!" I screamed and then we went to change. We had a Masquere Valentine's Day Ball to go to, and o one was taking it away from me.


End file.
